Favourite Face Off Episode 4
by DMC360
Summary: In this Episode we have Remus Lupin vs. Voldemort


**Favourite Face Off**

***Copyright Disclaimer:**

**I do not own: Godzilla, Transformers, Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, DC Comics, Marvel Comics, Bakugan, Beast Quest, Dinosaur King, Knack, Kid Icarus Uprising, Pokémon, Doctor Who, Star Wars, Greek Mythology, Yugioh and or Xiaolin Showdown. Also if you are wondering yes I gave permission to Pokesassin to do his version of my original idea!**

(Straight after Sentinel Prime's defeat st the hands of Optimus Prime.) Optimus Prime proceeded down the same corridor as Godzilla did the previous week while Sentinel was put back to his old cell. "See you next time folks!" the voice said in a familiar voice.

Remus Lupin began to panic. There was only on villain he knew he would be up against. That was the Dark Lord, Voldemort. He had tried to practise spells and jinxes but nothing happened due to an unknown charm casted on the cells that prevented powers/abilities to be used. He knew he couldn't win as Voldemort would use the forbidden curse: Avada Kedavra. The curse that killed any being on impact within a second. Normally he would be good at coming up with spells to defeat opponents but he couldn't think of any. He would have to come up with some strategy.

(A week later...) "Attention to all another battle is beginning!" A food deprived King Declan awoke from a deep slumber to watch the next battle. "The next competitors shall be... Remus Lupin and Voldemort!" the mysterious voice said. Everyone flinched at the name Voldemort for reasons they didn't know but Remus did. "I am very sorry I meant Remus Lupin and He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named!" Voldemort and Remus Lupin were dragged out of their cells and into the Colossuem. Voldemort was wearing long black robes with his hood up. He had an evil smirk on his face. The Battleground shifted into The Department of mysteries (Veil Room.) "Begin!" The Mysterious Voice shouted. "Avis, Opuggno!" Remus Shouted and a flock of Birds were summoned from Remus' wand. With the effects of Opuggno they instantly became hostile and attacked Voldemort. Voldemort stood still until the last second when he shouted "Incendio!" The birds burst into flames and fell to the ground. "Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort shouted. A green blast came from Voldemort's wand but luckily Remus dodged it. "Sectumsmpra!" Voldemort shouted. Remus fell to the ground. He felt incredibly nauseous as he watched the blood flow from him. It started to create a puddle on the ground. He barely managed to get up and was about to use Episkey to heal himself when Voldemort shouted "Petrificus Totalus!" Remus Lupin froze and fell to the ground. The bleeding continued and he felt his life draining away as every second passed. Voldemort said in an excited voice "Crucio!" Remus Lupin screamed in pain and terror. There was nothing he could do. Voldemort approached him and muttered "Piertotum Locomotor." Two statues approached Remus and picked him up one arm each. Voldemort then whispered an incantation that reversed the effects of Petrificus Totalus. "Any last words?" Voldemort said evilly. Remus Lupin spit up blood and said with a clever smirk "Stupefy!" Voldemort fell to the ground unconscious. Remus Lupin then used the spell Expulso to blow up the two statues holding him. He regretted this as the shrapnel lodged itself into the open wound caused by Sectumsempra .For safety measures he used Expelliarmus to remove Voldemort's wand in case he regained consciousness. "_I hope this works..." _he said while limping to the other side of the veil. He stood there barely holding on to life. "_Levicorpus._" He said quietly as he did not have enough energy to say any louder. Voldemort rose from the ground. Remus Lupin knew that with the state he's in his next sudden move could break his arm. He didn't care he had to defeat Voldemort. He jerked his arm backwards which brought Voldemort in his direction. He guided him towards the Veil and said "_this is for all that you've done..._" Voldemort then went into the veil killing him. "In an unexpected turn of events, Remus Lupin has won and Voldemort has lost!" the Mysterious Voice said. Again everyone flinched at his name and didn't know why. Remus was then guided down the corridor where the past victors were brought. After the battlefield changed back to normal Voldemort fell to the ground (still unconscious) and was dragged back to his cell. 


End file.
